Rikku's second chance
by shadows-of-flame
Summary: After Yuna has given up completely on Tidus, she gets engaged to a Maester of Yevon who is set out to kill...Does Tidus come back? If he does, who does he fall in love with? The answer to these questions lie in this story...
1. Dumber than doorknobs

Rikkus second chance

By shadows/of/flame

Disclaimer:

This is my story, as Tidus says, so I don't want it used anywhere else.

I don't own Tidus (sigh,) Auron (sigh) or any of the other characters. In another chapter I may add one so... Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue 

Since Tidus jumped off the airship, Yuna had been beside herself. Rikku and Lulu noticed it first, cos guys were oblivious. Dumber than doorknobs when it came to girls and their problems. Kimahri had gone back to Mt Gagazet, Rikku to her salvage ship, even though she seemed to be in Besaid more than she was on her ship. Wakka, Lulu and Yuna had, of course, returned to the isle of Besaid, Auron was on the Farplane and the whereabouts of Tidus was unknown. Everyone was glad to have the cheery (not so cheery now) former summoner back on their sands.

* * *

Thats the prologue for you! Please review! (if you want to) 


	2. Abandon ship!

Rikkus second chance

Chapter 1

By shadows/of/flame

Disclaimer:

This is my story, as Tidus says, so I don't want it used anywhere else.  
I don't own Tidus (sigh), Auron (sigh) or any of the other characters. In another chapter I may add one so... Enjoy!

* * *

"Uuuuwah..." A loud and uncalled for yawn escaped from the young Al Bheds lips, one sad morning.Rain was falling down like water from a tap. The Al Bhed was Rikku, and she was at the moment, on a salvage ship with Brother, her... brother and Buddy, their life time... er Buddy? She sat up and scratched her head.

"That is very unbecoming behaviour of an Al Bhed." Brother commented from the door, in a perfect imitation of Mika.  
"Oh shut up" Rikku yawned.  
Her golden coloured hair was past the length of her shoulders, but she usually wore it up. The sky was still dark even though it was close to 8 am.  
"Oh well..." Rikku muttered. "No use in wasting the day lying about in bed. Might as well get up."

She threw the blankets off her and swung her legs over the side of her bed. The rug welcomed her, otherwise her feet would've been too cold and make her not want to get up. Rikku stumbled tiredly into the shower and had a long soak. She got out after about 1 hour and was in her t shirt and underwear when her cellphone (Nokia 2280) began to ring to the "Simple and Clean" (KH) theme.  
"Who doesn't know how to use a telephone!" Rikku muttered angrily as she picked her cellphone up.

"Hello?"  
"You...will...die...in...seven...days..." Came the somehow familiar voice.  
"As if! Who the hell is this?" Rikku said.  
"Fool! Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks! I'm not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you." Came the voice again.  
"Oh no. I'm so scared." Rikku said sarcastically.  
"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission!"  
"Whatever" said Rikku, really hacked off. She turned off her cellphone.

Rikku finally finished getting dressed and walked out of her room into what she thought was the warm sunshine. Then she forgot it was completely pissing down with rain, screamed and ran into the rec room.

Buddy and Brother were there, watching a dull fish in the filthy fish tank. No wonder it looked so dull and depressed.  
"Hey you two." said Rikku.  
The guys didn't seem to notice her, then Buddy said "Did you hear that scream? I think Rikku forgot it was raining again"  
Brother nodded.

"HEY YOU TWO!!!!!!" Rikku shouted.  
"Ku yfyo Rikku!" (Go away Rikku) said Brother just as angrily.  
"Aqlica sa!" (Excuse me!) huffed Rikku.  
The dull fish continued to swim around in the putrid water, even more oblivious, in the tank.  
"That fish is a male fish." Said Rikku indignantly.  
"How do you know??" said Buddy.  
Rikku smirked.

"A: I bought it.

B: It is swimming around in the filthiest water ever.

C: Only males put up with that.

D: Males don't pay attention and.

E: I named it ('Tidus') Bob."  
Rikku poked out her tongue.  
"Fryd tet oui cyo?" (What did you say?) Brother hissed, shaking a fist in Rikkus direction.  
"Hey you two. Stop fighting. Just coz you're siblings doesn't give you a free pass to kill each other. Kill each other when I've read this message." Buddy sighed.  
They quit their quarrel, making a mental note to kill each other once Buddy had finished speaking.  
"Fryd! Fryd?" (What? What?) they said together.  
"You may not like this," said Buddy. He looked at the screen and blurted,  
"It's confirmed. Yuna got engaged at Bevelle last night."

Silence filled the already silent room.  
You could've heard a pin drop (and the fish swimming in its tank)

"Its not him, is it?" Rikku asked.  
Buddy shook his head.  
"Then who is she engaged to?" Brother asked.  
The fish (Tidus fish) looked at Buddy. Brother looked at the fish.  
"Shes marrying you???"  
Rikku swore just as they were interrupted by a bleeping sound from the radar.  
"I hope that isn't Rikkus cellphone." Brother muttered.  
"Looks like a ship is approaching us." Buddy said, ignoring Brothers comment.  
"Eh? Thats his name?" Brother chuckled.  
Rikku slapped a hand to her forehead.  
"NO! A SHIP IS APPROACHING OUR SHIP! DUH!!!"  
She muttered as she went out to the deck.  
As Rikku walked out, a dozen or so Yevon guards boarded the ship, rifles out and torches flashing.  
"Oh!"  
'I thought Yevon were going to leave us alone?' Rikku thought as she hightailed it back to the rec room.

"We're under attack" Rikku hissed as she grabbed the fish and put it in its portable container, built for any occasion. "We need to get off the salvage ship NOW!"  
Buddy led Brother, Rikku and the fish to a weaponry and handed them each a rifle that they could sling over their shoulders. Then he led them to a cupboard in the corner of the kitchen and handed them some goggles and Rikku her Al Bhed uniform.  
After sneaking outside, Rikku walked over to a ladder and indicated that they should climb up. When they reached the top of the ladder, Rikku took note of a metal girder stretched over the water that they could jump off into the sea.  
"What are we gonna do?" Buddy whispered.  
"JUMP" Rikku hissed.  
Brother looked over the edge. A Yevon guard saw him.

"Up there!" They've gone up the ladder!"  
"Brother!" Rikku moaned, "We're done for if we don't jump!"  
She unpinned a grenade and hurled it down the ladder.  
"Go! Go now!" she yelled, giving Buddy and Brother a push over the edge. She was satisfied when she heard two distant splashes.  
She took a deep breath and dove in herself. As she fell she felt something pierce her right arm. The pain was unbearable. She landed with a louder splash than the previous competeters, and went straight under the water.  
She swam as far away from the salvage ship as her breath and her injury would let her. After resurfacing, Rikku noticed she was only just away from gunshot range as the salvage ship blew up. Loudly.

"Oops!"

The night sky was filled with blood as the salvage ships was blown into the oblivion. Shockwaves rippled through the sea, knocking Rikku out.

---------------------------------

"Think shes gonna kark it?"  
"Sssh. She has a bullet wound in her right shoulder."  
'Bullet wound?' Rikku thought to herself.  
"Yeowch. Not a nice place to have a bullet wound, no siree."  
The younger person chuckled.  
"It isn't nice to have a bullet wound anywhere."

Rikku slowly opened her eyes. She tried to make out her surroundings, but her eyes wouldn't focus, meaning she only knew there were 2 people in the room.

" IT'S ALIVE!?!?!?"  
"Ssssh. S/hes an Al Bhed."  
"How do you know smarty pants?"  
"What s/hes wearing. Duh. And his/her eyes are green with black swirls."  
The person who just spoke sighed.  
Rikku sat up slowly. She peeled her goggles off and hung them around her neck.

"Eh? A girl huh?"  
Rikku continued to take off her Al Bhed gear, glad that Buddy had given it to her before the ship had been blown up, otherwise she'd be shivering.When the last piece was off, she shook herself dry-er like a sodden dog trying to get the water off its fur.  
"Whoa!"  
"W...what?" asked Rikku self conciously.  
Two pairs of eyes were looking at her. One pair of brown eyes was looking at her from behind an upturned sofa. The other pair had obviously just entered the room again with its owner, a young man with spikey blond hair, blue eyes, uneven shorts and a top that showed his chest (drool).

Yes, it was him. The one that jumped off the airship, leaving Yuna to get engaged to only Yevon (or Buddy) knows who.  
It was Tidus.

* * *

Like the first official chapter? 

If you want to say something about it, please review!

Next chapter soon.

NOTES:

The fishes real name is Tidus. Rikku didn't say that though.

I was originally gonna leave the fish to die but I couldn't do that. ANIMAL CRUELTY!!


	3. The murder house

Rikkus second chance 

Chapter 2

By shadows-of-flame

Hello. No more flames at the mo. Someone flamed me if you don't know :-(. Nots very nice preciousssss. Anyways:

To Elly and the Gundam Wing fan:

I changed it! Thanx for suggesting I change the genre - general covers everything but its really boring :-) The fish I saved in the last chapter is dedicated to gunmagerikku for reviewing both of my stories and being really nice :-)

Thanx again 4 da reviews! Heres the second chapter!

* * *

"Tidus?" Rikku asked weakly. Judging by the pain in her arm, the two men had done nothing to get the bullet out of her arm.

She winced as the pain shot through her arm.

"What is it?" Jecht asked. (hes the other guy in the room)

Tidus sighed.

"I'm sorry Rikku. I was about to tend to the wound while you were asleep, but now I'll have to do it while you're awake. Or not." He chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Rikku asked.

"Jecht. Could you please get the anaesthetic and a needle."

Rikku shuddered as Jecht pranced off to get the needle and other "supplies" Tidus needed to "operate" on her arm.

Rikku hated needles. They hurt, and they reminded her of the Thunder Plains lightning towers, which were shaped like a needle, and she hated thunder. Tidus noticed this act and tried to reassure her.

"It won't hurt. I'll hold your hand if you like."

She nodded in agreement, but something else stopped her.

'Yunie. What will Yunie say?'

Tidus noticed her hesitation.

"What is it?"

"What will Yunie say when she finds out you've come back?" Rikku asked, fear written on her face.

Of course, he had forgotten about Yuna.

His smile soon faded and was replaced by a frown (a cute frown still).

"Whats the 'but'?" he asked, sighing heavily, not really wanting to hear what she said next.

"Yunies... Yunies...."

"Fryd? Fryd?" (What? What?) Tidus asked.

"Shes engaged to a Yevonite..." Rikku whispered hesitantly.

Tidus sighed.

"When?"

".....when did you find me?"

"Yesterday morning."

"Then... shes been engaged for between 1 and 3 days, depending what the time is."

Jecht came back in with Tidus' "murder instruments", as Rikku liked to refer to them as.

"Ready for the murder house?" Jecht asked.

Rikku whimpered.

Tidus held her hand as Jecht injected the anaesthetic into Rikkus system.

Tidus could see the pain in her eyes as she passed out.

* * *

Sorry it was so short! Please don't murder me Sephiroth styles! (squeaks and hides behind a couch, plotting next chapter) Next chapter will be longer. Promise! 


	4. Attack of the blonds

Rikkus second chance  
Chapter 3  
By shadows/of/flame

Hello!

My disclaimer is boring, but I've decided to add it on here:

Disclaimer:

This is my story, as Tidus said, so no one can use it on any other websites. I don't own Tidus (sigh), Auron (sigh) or any other Squaresoft characters I use in my stories.

Blah blah blah. Sorry if theres any mistakes - I type fast and tend to not see mistakes when editing.  
Its my schools holidays at the mo, so in 2 weeks I won't be able to write as much stories and update as much as I have, but I will try. Sorry!

* * *

Rikku woke up slowly and groggily, the anaesthetic still clouding her system. She saw Tidus kneeling on the ground by a pile of dressings, obviously having just rebandaged her wound.

"Hey there blondie." she teased.

He looked at her and grinned.

"Unless you dyed your hair, you are blonde too."

Rikku laughed as he disposed of the bandages.

"Oh haha."

Tidus walked over to her and smiled. His smile rivalled that of the sun.

"How've you been?" Tidus asked, sitting on a chair beside her bed comfortably. He wsa completely oblivious that Rikku was still dwelling on his smile.

"Sun... what? Oh... Well, my salvage ship was blown up, and Yunies engaged."

Tidus nodded in understanding.

"Yuna would do that."

"??? Would what???" Rikku asked, double crossed and confused.

"Run into a situation like that. Getting married." He replied.

"Nah." Rikku countered.

"Aye?" Tidus asked skeptically.

"They are in "lurve."" the Al Bhed chirped cheerfully.

The expression on Tidus' face changed drastically.

"Oh well..." Tidus sighed. "It was fine, while it lasted."

"Um... what do you mean?" she asked.

"We were in love once." the blitzball player explained. "I suppose thats how it goes."

"Thats how love goes? Then love is a rose. It has its thorns and its lovely smell!" Rikku giggled.

"Yeah. The thorns hurt. Did I tell you the time on the pilgrimage that Auron put 12 roses in my bed? I sat on them and it took half the night to get them out."

"Maybe he loved you." Rikku giggled.

"No way! Hey... nice fish. Does it have a name?"

"Its name is Tidus."

------------------------------

Rikku finally got to sleep. How could she sleep, when Tidus told such true and yet funny stories? The two had stayed up late, telling each other stories of things that they did on Valentines Day, April Fools and such.

(is there Valentines Day and April Fools in America? There is in NZ)

She had an awful dream. She had travelled for days and had finally reached the Thunder Plains where Wakka had said he'd meet her, but instead there was all the guys who had had an impact on her life. They were just standing there. Then all the monsters in the world were coming towards her. Rikku tried to fight them off, but she didn't have her weapons, and her arm was still killing her.

"He... help!" she screamed at the men just standing around.

They hesitated. She was about to get impaled by a ferocious looking pair of Gemini when, as someone came foward to help her, she was impaled by the Gemini, and woke up screaming.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm dying! Help! Don't just stand there!"

She was gently shaken awake by Tidus, who was peering at her through the darkness that swallowed up his features.

"Rikku! Rikku! What happened! Are you alright?" he asked, worried at the terrified look on her face.

Tears poured down her face.

"Bad dream... really bad dream..." she murmured.

Tidus looked even more concerned.

"Its alright. Its not real. It won't happen OK?"

Rikku clung to him, her tears flowing onto his PJs.

"Please don't leave. I'm afraid of the dark." she fibbed, but knew he'd buy into it.

And he did.

He smiled, and stretched out over the end of her bed.

She tried to rock herself to sleep, honoured that she had her own little guardian...

Her own little guardian.

The words hit her like a hammer blow.

_'Like Yunie had her guardians on her pilgrimage.'_

Tidus wanted to give her a Rikku a hug, knowing she was petrified and that she could still die of the horrific wound in her right shoulder. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he settled second best to Rikkus teddy bear and fell asleep.

* * *

Aww...

The teddy bear is dedicated to Elly and the Gundam Wing fan.

Sorry that I'm saving fishes and teddies but I like dedicating them to nice reviewers. I might be going mad... Watch out...


	5. Pancakes n poison

**Rikkus second chance**

By shadows-of-flame

Hey everyone! Yes, this is finally the next chapter! Hope you like it! From now on I won't blabber on so much. Anyway, here goes! I have no idea how long I will write this story for - any ideas?

* * *

The morning was pretty uneventful for Rikku. She had woken up to the smell of pancakes being cooked. She really wanted some, coz they smelled delicious, so she poked her weary head out the door, but changed her mind when she saw Jecht making them. Her shoulder still hurt, but it was healing well, considering she had only had the wound for a few days.

"Where in Spira are we?" Rikku asked wearily to Tidus as she entered the pancake smelling room.

He shrugged.

"Somewhere off the coast of Besaid. We'd better leave soon coz we're running low on supplies. You know, food."  
Rikku sat on the couch, absolutely loving the idea of seeing other humans again.  
"You seem relieved." Jecht grinned as he handed her some food, aka the pancakes he was cooking earlier when she woke up, "We'll go in the afternoon.... if you can swim on that arm."

Rikku was about to reply when Tidus butted in.

"I don't think she should swim with a wound like that. The salt in the water could make it worse or infected..."  
Jecht and Tidus had a heated and long argument over Rikkus condition while Rikku slipped away quietly down the creaky hallway to her room so she could have a shower and change out of her PJs.  
"Where are my clothes..." she muttered angrily to herself, overturning everything in the bedroom she was allocated (the dirtiest in the whole place)

She marched out of the room, down the creaky hallway into the dining room where Tidus and Jecht were still fighting.  
"Aqlica sa?" (excuse me) she asked quietly as father and son screamed bloody murder. She sighed.

"EXCUSE ME!" Rikku yelled, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY CLOTHES?"

The guys seemed a little hurt that Rikku was yelling at them, and Tidus whispered, "In the dryer."  
Rikkus face softened, and she retrieved her clothes and proceeded to the bathroom, her original destination, to have a shower.

Jechts face cracked into a grin.  
"You're in love with her, ain't you boy?"  
Tidus' face immediately flushed beet red.  
"N... no... yes... maybe."  
"Ha! My son with a girl? You can't even catch a ball!"  
Tidus glared evilly at him.  
"OK so maybe you can catch a ball but... you still can't get with Rikku"  
Tidus rolled his eyes.  
"Watch me" he grinned, and started to stack the dishwasher.

---------------------

Rikku reached the bathroom and undressed quietly, turning on the hot water and stepping into the shower. She let the water pour over her petite figure, and her wound.

What would happen once they were in Besaid?  
Would Tidus go back to Yuna, even though she was engaged to someone else?  
Would she be left alone again, not even with Buddy or Brother?

Tears poured down her face and she cried silently, knowing no one was there to see her weakness.

Why was Tidus being so nice to her if he was just going to try and wreck Yunas wedding to get her back once they reached Besaid?  
Would Yuna call off her wedding to be with Tidus?  
What would happen to her?

She only realised that she had been thinking for 20 minutes when the water automatically turned itself off.

She got dressed into her clothes , wiped away her tears, and went into the lounge where the typical males were watching Neighbours on TV.  
She silently walked past them, but didn't quite make it to the door.  
Tidus grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a cute voice.

'Like a 5 year old' Rikku thought quietly.  
Rikku smiled.  
"Out." she said simply, knowing a little 5 year old didn't need much explanation.

Jecht sighed.

"We were waiting for you so we could get going back into civilization."  
Tidus scowled, obviously he had lost the fight and obviously he was appalled that Rikku was coming at all, and Rikku shifted her weight from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable.

"Ah... ok"

Jecht ran outside like a slightly less mature 5 year old and pulled an old speedboat out from the garage.  
"I thought we were swimming?" Tidus asked with an amused expression on his face.  
Rikku looked around and saw the place that Tidus and Jecht lived was actually camoflaged.

"Rikku... can you fix this?" Jecht asked.  
Rikku felt around in her pockets for the appropriate tools and took a closer look at the machina.  
"This is going to need a bit of work. It'll take me about an hour to fix it."  
Jecht beamed.

"We'll make lunch." Tidus grumbled, and pulled Jecht into the house after him. This was really not his day.

* * *

0-o why is Tidus in such a bad mood? Find out next chapter.

Iknow they didn't have to swim :-)


	6. Maesters of Yevon

Rikkus second chance

The next chapter

By shadows/of/flame

For an Al Bhed translator go to www.ffextreme dot com under FF10

* * *

Rikku, Tidus and Jecht took the newly fixed speedboat to Besaid.  
"Fruu ruu!" (Whoo hoo) Rikku yelled.  
Tidus grumbled something about the noise.

The boat sped up to the dock, and Jecht nearly ran the boat through it.  
Rikku jumped off first and started to dance around the beach despite her wound.

"Vnaa! Vnaa!" (free free) Rikku sang just as it started to rain.  
"Can you speak English?" Jecht groaned.

As Rikku danced she wondered why Tidus was in a bad mood.  
Was he anxious to be in Yunas arms even though she was getting married in a few days?  
Was he mad at her?  
Did he just need anger management?

Whatever the case was, Rikku was glad to get back among friends and family. Not that Tidus and Jecht weren't good friends. She'd just had enough of their laziness over her stay with them. She was suprised they could even be considered human beings.

Jecht stretched rather loudly.  
"Come on boy. We've gotta go and see your Yuna."  
Tidus flinched at the mere mention of Yunas name.

"Lets go!" Rikku suggested.

-----------------

The three weary travellers slowly walked the long road up to the village of Besaid.  
They found Yuna talking about her new fiance Alex, who was by her side, when half of the crowd turned around.

They had seen Jecht, Tidus and Rikku.

"Lady Yuna! Maester Alex! Sir Tidus, Sir Jecht and Lady Rikku have returned to Besaid!"  
someone at the front of the crowd yelled.  
Tidus froze as though someone had cast a blizzard spell on him.  
'Whats Yuna and her fiance going to think of me pretty much returning from the dead?"

Yuna and Alex made their way through the crowds to where the three were standing wearily, pretty much oblivious to the attention they were getting.

"Tidus! Sir Jecht! Rikku. Its so good to see all of you! Are you going to be joining us for the engagement party tonight?"  
Jechts mouth fell open but he tried to regain his composure.  
"Probably once we've rested and dried off a bit." Jecht replied.  
Rikku looked accusingly at Yuna.  
"Alex is a Maester isn't he?"  
Yuna nodded happily, as though maesters were the best things on Spira.  
"The ONLY Maester left on Spira?"  
Yuna nodded again.  
Rikku gritted her teeth - in anger and sadness.  
"Then he must've ordered the Yevon guards to blow up my salvage ship!"  
The crowd gasped.

"Where are Buddy and Brother? Huh? They were on the salvage ship with me! And now they're probably dead!" Rikku wailed.  
Tidus put a hand on Rikkus shoulder.  
"I can't deny that I did. It is what is best for Spira... No Al Bhed to interfere with their lives." Alex replied evilly.  
Rikku gasped in shock.  
"How could you say that? The Al Bhed... have done more than the bloody Yevonites! Why do you want them all destroyed!? Lord Braska wanted all the races to work together! Why can't they?!"  
Alex shook his head.  
"Races are just that, 'races' apart. They cannot and will not work together!"  
"You're wrong! WRONG!" Rikku sobbed.  
Jecht stepped foward so he was facing the Maester.

"Yuna! You're half Al Bhed! You should understand! Your mother and father were of two different races - Al Bhed and Yevonite. Yet they sorted out their differences and had you. Can't you see, as the future Maestress of Yevon, that all Al Bhed want to be treated like everyone else?"  
Yuna nodded in agreement.  
"Rikku," Jecht continued, "has made the most social develpoment of her kind. She became the first Al Bhed guardian, and fought alongside Yevonites. She also stopped Vegnagun from destroying YEVONITES. Apart from Wakka, she didn't blast any of her fellow guardians for being a Yevonite. Can't everyone have that kind of freedom? To date whoever they want, to marry whoever they want? If the Yevonites can, so can the Al Bhed."  
Tidus looked at his father, grinning.

"Cool speech dad."  
Jecht grinned.  
"Thanks."  
Rikku stared Alex down defiantly. The maester was lost for words.  
Yuna looked at her future fiance.  
"W... what do you say sweetie?" she asked very un-Yuna like.  
"I will make a public apology to the Al Bhed. I will also send out a search party to find the two Al Bhed called.  
""Buddy" and "Brother"." Yuna hissed.  
"...Buddy and Brother."  
Rikku didn't look satisfied.  
"What about my salvage ship? You have to replace that?!"  
Alex sighed and turned to the fiesty Al Bhed.

"How about a house wherever you want?"  
"A... alright" She replied hesitantly.  
"As an apology from me." Yuna said, "Rikku, I would like you to be my maid of honour. Sir Jecht, the ringbearer if you would, and Tidus... our best man."  
Tidus shuffled squirmishly from one foot to the other.  
"Do you accept?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yep."  
"...Yes."

--------------------

"Whaddaya think of this party?" Jecht asked his blond son, who hadn't moved a muscle since the party had started.  
Tidus shrugged.  
"Come on boy! Theres Blitzball, Beer and Beautiful women. The 3 essential Bs at any party."  
Tidus shrugged again.  
"Go and enjoy your '3 Bs' by yourself then dad, coz I don't see any Beautiful women."  
And then Rikku walked with a small group of Al Bhed girls fromt he direction of the beach.  
Jecht caught the look on his sons face.  
"You see some now?" Jecht joked and went off alone to enjoy his three Bs.  
Tidus sighed dramatically. His father was practically predictable.

Rikku found Tidus almost straight away and broke away from the group to go over to him.  
"Hey Ti. Whatcha up to?"  
Tidus grinned.  
"Looking for 2 of the 3 Bs."  
Rikku looked puzzled.  
"The three Bs? What are the 3 Bs?"  
Tidus smiled.

Blitzball .Beer .Beautiful women

Rikku looked as puzzled as before, if not more.  
"And which one have you found?"  
"The beautiful woman."  
"Whos that? Not Yunie surely?"  
Tidus looked her in the eyes...

* * *

0-0 whats gonna happen? Is it still a Tikku? You decide. 


	7. A love confessed

Rikkus second chance

By shadows/of/flame

I must apologise... I think it was this story that I updated the wrong chapter on.  
Sorry!

------------------------

Rikku looked into Tidus' eyes.  
The fire from the party cast eerie glows on his skin.

He looked at her, sorrow building in his eyes.  
"Rikku... I..."  
He turned and walked into the Crusaders lodge.

Rikku watched him leave, questions ever coming from her troubled mind.  
What was on his mind? Who was the beautiful woman?  
Why was he in such a sad mood?

She shook her head slowly and sorrowfully, and went back into her house, Jecht watching the whole way.

Lulu watched too, wondering what was on the young Al Bheds mind.

"Sir Jecht!"  
Jecht turned around to see the troubled black mage coming towards him.

"Whats the matter with Rikku? Does it have something to do with Tidus?"  
Jecht nodded.  
"He likes the poor girl, but hes just too squeamish to tell her." Jecht explained tiredly.  
Wakka, who had been listening to the conversation, nodded.

-----------------------

Tidus kicked at his bed in fury.  
'Relax Tidus! You didn't tell her! She can think you're just a friend... Right'  
Tidus screamed as loud as he could. Which was as loud as a plane flying overhead.  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he screamed. Why didn't he tell Rikku his feelings? Before Yunas life completely dominated his?  
He smashed a vase against the wall, and Wakka came in.  
"Brudda! Whats the matter ya?" Wakka asked worriedly.  
"I... I love Rikku... and I was going to tell her tonight... but I chickened out when I had the perfect opportunity to tell her!"  
Wakka gasped.  
"Brudda... go and tell her now! Shes at her house!"  
Tidus looked at his old friend. "Really?"  
"Go!" Wakka urged.  
Tidus thanked Wakka, promising to repay him, and dashed for Rikkus house.

"Rikku!" he yelled, knocking on the door.  
"Just a sec!" she replied from the top of the house.

Rikku eventually came down in her dressing gown. She had been getting into her PJs when Tidus had come to call. Now she only had her dressing gown on.  
"Hey Ti!" she smiled. "Whats up? You've been crying---!!"  
He nodded. "Thank Wakka for me being here." he explained.  
She looked puzzled. "Explain...?" She asked quietly.  
"Oh Rikku... I..."  
Banging came from upstairs. Tidus turned his head as Yuna came down the stairs. She held Rikkus walkman in her hands.  
"Thanks Rikku. I really needed this!"  
"Anytime!" Rikku replied as Yuna left, not even noticing Tidus was there.

"Hey... come in." Rikku asked softly as if Tidus was dying of heartbreak.  
Which he was.  
"No no... Its OK... I... have to go anyway."  
Rikkus insides were churning. 'He still loves Yuna, doesn't he...?'

"Look Tidus! I just wish you'd either get over Yuna or go crawling to her! You're breaking my heart letting me see you like this! I just wish you'd get over her!" Rikku said hotly.  
Tidus looked at Rikku.  
"I... I love you Rikku."  
But she was gone. The door was wide open and she had run upstairs in tears at the 'I love' bit.

Tidus decided to venture upstairs and see what was going on.  
He went up into her bedroom where Rikku was crying softly, holding her still injured arm tightly.  
"Rikku! Are you OK?"  
She took no notice of him. He gathered her up in his arms softly.  
"Rikku?"  
She winced and more tears came to her soft green eyes, spilling onto Tidus' tshirt.  
"Don't cry! Please!"  
Rikku looked again into his eyes.  
"What were you going to tell me at the party?" she asked softly.  
Tidus gulped. As Auron had once said, 'this is it'  
"Rikku... I love you... and I always will". he said fiercely.  
"Even if you marry someone else, or leave, get a boyfriend and never see me again, I will ALWAYS be there for you."  
Having finished his heartfelt speech, he got up and leaving her to stare at her friend, he left.

"Tidus!" she screamed but he paid no heed to his friends screams.  
"I love you too!"

He smiled, knowing even if he didn't turn back and go to her house and sit in her arms all night, he knew they would always be together.

* * *

Flame if you wish.  
**IMPORTANT: DO YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER OR NOT? OR A SEQUEL? BECAUSE I HAVE HALF A MIND TO LEAVE THIS STORY AS IS!  
YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND CHOOSE:  
**

**A) Sequel or **

**B) Another chapter.**

**IF NO ONE ASKS FOR EITHER I WILL LEAVE THIS STORY AS IS FOREVER!  
(a sequel would be set several years after this story By The Way.) **


End file.
